videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Reggie Weimann/Arcade
Battle Rhythm (Original) Prologue (Reggie is seen in the preservation area in Jamaica, with many animals accompanying him.) Reggie Weimann, The Jamaican Storm. A pro-environmentalist conscious of the dangers that mankind would cause, but unlike others, he only denounces bad people who harm it. (The businessmen start to raid Reggie and told him that the preservation area will be closed.) Days ago, he saw that greedy businessmen attempted to close the preservation area he's currently safeguarding. One of them even threatened Reggie to evict the place because said businessman is starting to build a nuclear plant. (Reggie later holds the invitation for the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament.) But not everything is lost for Reggie. He will compete in the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament and find a way to cancel the construction of the nuclear plant. Stage 4 Interlude - VS. Jacob Moses Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in Desert of Laments. Reggie is seen walking as he's looking around, and then suddenly, Jacob appears from the implosion and lands to the scene.) * Reggie: "What the fuck is just happening?" * Jacob: "The future master of Earth ordered your extinction, Reggie Weimann!" * Reggie: "Something is getting fishy here." (Jacob starts to summon his Desert Orb to Reggie but he evades it easily. Then Jacob summons his sand hand and grabs Reggie to the other side. Reggie then gets up.) * Reggie: "I can't believe the famous bodyguard Jacob Moses switched sides!" * Jacob: "I see that you're strong." * Reggie: "That's because I'm the master of Reggaepoeira." * Jacob: "However, you won't last for long, so prepare to be perished!" * Reggie: "Then I will react you back to reality!" (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) After-Match Cutscene (Jacob starts to recover his consciousness. Reggie runs toward him.) * Jacob: "What the fuck happened here? What am I doing?" * Reggie: "Tell me... why did you attack me like that?" * Jacob: "I got a feeling that someone brainwashed me." * Reggie: "But how?" (Jacob gets up.) * Jacob: "Let me explain: I swore loyalty to the shadow figure... but I attempted to rebel once I revealed his dark plan, he forced me to work for him again with the objective of taking down the fighters." * Reggie: "So this explains it all." * Jacob: "Anyway, what purpose do you have in the tournament?" * Reggie: "Corrupt businessmen are going to build a nuclear plant in the place where the preservation area is located." * Jacob: "I knew it! There's some suspicions behind it... the shadow figure may or may not backed this." * Reggie: "Thanks for the information... I got a match to compete." * Jacob: "Get well in the tournament, Reggie Weimann." (Jacob starts to spin himself as he transitions himself into mist, indicating he left the scene. The camera focuses on Reggie later leaving the scene walking.) Tournament Finals - VS. Tomas Cristiano Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Arena, which resembles an eSports stadium. The stage has a total attendance of 100,000,000 people and comes with a big screen on the entrance area. The ring is huge and circular, its floor is made of wood and has hard plastic borders.) * Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Finals! We're presenting ourselves a tropical showdown! Introducing first... The Jamaican Storm, Reggie Weimann! And his oponent, from the other side of the american continent... The Incredible Dancer, Tomas Cristiano!" (The crowd gets excited when both fighters enter the battlefield.) * Tomas: "Hey, Reggie! Did you recognize me?" * Reggie: "Of course, we met together months ago, Tomas!" * Tomas: "Glad you did advance to the finals. Are you happy with that?" * Reggie: "The same can be said for you." (Both shake their hands. After that, Tomas goes to his Jiu-Jitsamba stance and challenges Reggie.) * Tomas: "Shall we fight?" * Reggie: "It will be a pleasure!" (Reggie accepts his challenge and goes to his Reggaepoeira stance.) After-Match Cutscene (After defeating Tomas, Reggie is declared the winner.) * Referee: "The winner is... Reggie Weimann!" * Reggie: "Sorry for not allowing you to make your dream a reality." * Tomas: "No problem... I got another ways to do it besides competing." (Tomas gets up and pumpfists Reggie. However, the lights suddenly turn off except for the one where both fighters stand.) * Reggie: "What kind of energy they're using? Electric? Nuclear?" * Tomas: "Apparently, this incoming guy in front of us is not talking about that." (A mysterious messenger of white hair from the Argonian dimension in black suit appears in front of them.) * Messenger: "Congratulations for your victory, Reggie Weimann." * Reggie: "Do you have any questions for me?" * Messenger: "Someone has watched your fights in the tournament. He's waiting for you in his basement. Come with me." * Tomas: "By the waw, which issue do you have to solve?" * Reggie: "I'm going to say to that guy regarding my mission to stop the construction of a polluting plant." * Tomas: "Take care, Reggie." (Reggie decides to leave the arena and follows the messenger.) Sub-Boss Cutscene (Scene takes place outside of an abandoned building in Bayamon, Puerto Rico. The helicopter lands the destination as Reggie gets out of it.) * Reggie: "Is this the place where that guy is located? I need to talk seriously regarding my duty." * Messenger: "First of all, you must defeat his most trusted henchman, Don Z." * Reggie: "Don Z? I heard he used to be a singer." * Messenger: "If you win, there's a secret passage inside the building that will direct to his location." * Reggie: "Let me talk with him for a while." * Messenger: "Good luck, Reggie Weimann. You will need it." (The helicopter leaves the scene. Don Z shows up in front of Reggie.) * Don Z: "A pro-environmentalist? That's unusual." * Reggie: "So many knew me! And this is coming from a strange guy like you." * Don Z: "Let me guess, you represent Reggae?" * Reggie: "Reggae is love, Reggae is life... I follow the legacy of the late Bob Marley. That's what I represent it." * Don Z: "What happens when I combine Reggae with the word "ton"? You get Reggaeton." * Reggie: *gasps* "No fucking way! This genre is disrespectful to women everywhere. Plus, it's also a mockery of Hip Hop." (Don Z gets enraged for Reggie's coomentary. Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) * Don Z: "You insult Reggaeton and I will break every single bone of yours!" * Reggie: "Hey, you started with the whole insult thing... time to deliver you a reality check!" Final Boss Cutscene (Don Z starts to recover his consciousness.) * Reggie: "Well, that takes care of it enough." * Don Z: "It's nothing... I realize that your duty is important." * Reggie: "Perhaps I exaggerated a bit regarding my commentary about Reggaeton." * Don Z: "My life is a complete lie... all I had to do is serving a shadow figure, and he turned his back on me." * Reggie: "Don't tell me!" * Don Z: "That's right, he's the one who's causing all the trouble." * Reggie: "If said figure really exists, can you tell me the exact direction of his place?" (Don Z gets up.) * Don Z: "There's a secret passage inside the abandoned building. Here, you will encounter him." * Reggie: "By the way, no resentments between our musical genres." (Reggie shakes hands with Don Z and then goes to the abandoned building. Now inside, he pushes a bookshelf which hides a door to the other side and opens it leading to an underground secret passage, sees a spiral ladder and goes downwards. As Reggie goes forward to the tunnel, he stops after entering a villainous lair, which is a laboratory filled with gloomy things and decoratives, where a shadow figure is sitting behind.) * ????: "Ah... so you're the pro-environmentalist!" * Reggie: "The same... Don Z told me about you." (The shadow figure is eventually revealed as Doctor Giga as he starts to turn around.) * Doctor Giga: "Of course! You're now seeing the future master of this pathetic world: Doctor Giga." * Reggie: "I came here for one reason: It's true that did you hire the corrupt businessmen?" * Doctor Giga: "Those refined men of wealth?" * Reggie: "They are damaging Mother Nature, hence why I won this tournament to stop them." * Doctor Giga: "If you're asking about these guys? No! I didn't backed their activities. Also, the tournament you just won... is a lie." * Reggie: "What?" * Doctor Giga: "You just stepped in the trap I put on you, because I used the tournament for an even worse thing than you imagine: Interdimensional conquest!" * Reggie: "This means you're a madman!" * Doctor Giga: "Exactly, because I fucking hate music! Every single genre is nothing but trash for me, even your Reggae!" (Reggie points Doctor Giga as a way to denounce him.) * Reggie: "Beware what you are wishing for, insane dictator!" * Doctor Giga: "Are you really stupid for challenging me?" * Reggie: "I'm not stupid... in fact, I'm smarter than you think." (Doctor Giga starts to get up, walks towards Reggie and prepares his fighting stance.) * Doctor Giga: "Well, you just dig your own grave... tell your precious Mother Nature your days are counted!" After beating Doctor Giga in his normal mode (Doctor Giga gets up from the ground.) * Doctor Giga: "Don't claim victory yet!" (Doctor Giga grabs an injectable with a purple-colored plasma serum, he uses it in his right arm.) * Doctor Giga: "Behold... my next step of the Argonian evolution!" (Doctor Giga transforms himself into an horrific energy being as he laughs, and you should fight against him in only one round.) Ending Cutscene (Doctor Giga is defeated and returns to his normal state. He's trying to get up, but fails.) * Reggie: "Surrender! Mother Nature doesn't forgive villains like you!" * Doctor Giga: "Then pray her to this!" (Giga grabs an explosive switch and presses it. An alarm sound is heard many times.) * Female Electronic Voice: *AUTODESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED* * Reggie: "I can't believe you're doing that!" * Doctor Giga: "This is the very day she will cry in your coffin." (Then Reggie looks upwards and notices that the components are starting to break upside where Doctor Giga is located, of which the latter is getting scared.) * Reggie: "You just choose the wrong graveyard!" * Doctor Giga: "That's unfair!" * Reggie: "Sorry for the interruption evildoer, but Mother Nature calls me." (Reggie puts his arms behind and just whistles to Doctor Giga and leaves the place as it's starting to explode.) * Doctor Giga: "What a bad Hippie you are, Reggie Weimann!" (The building is starting to collapse from the explosion. Damaged components of the stage are falling on Doctor Giga, effectively killing him off-screen. Then we cut to the preservation area in Jamaica as the businessmen are ordering its destruction, much to the upcoming horror of the people surrounding the area. The businessman in question is a black haired guy with black glasses wearing a blue suit.) * Businessman: "All right... ready to demolish this place according to the plan." (Just when the businessman's lumberjacks start to cut the trees, Reggie runs to the place to stop them.) * Reggie: "Stop this ecocide already!" * Businessman: "So you finally come, Reggie. Do you have anything to say?" * Reggie: "Leave this preservation area alone." * Businessman: "And what's going to do regarding that? Sueing me?" * Reggie: "Exactly!" * Businessman: "Not gonna happen." *snaps his fingers* (The businessman orders his lumberjacks to attack Reggie as their chainsaws are ready.) * Businessman: "Attack him!" * Lumberjack: "As you wish." (The lumberjacks start to attack Reggie, but he evades the swings of the chainsaws and disarms them with his kicks. Then, he kicks the lumberjacks one by one until he leaves them unconscious.) * Businessman: "How dare you!" * Reggie: "Hey! You started with this anti-environment campaign of yours." * Businessman: "If you insist... how about fighting me personally?" * Reggie: "As you wish." (Reggie and the businessman are now in a correographed fight that lasts for twenty seconds, that is until Reggie kicks the corrupt businessman with his Reggae Blitz, sending him in the ground. After that, the townspeople congratulate Reggie.) * Woman: "Thank you, Mister Weimann." * Kid: "You're our hero!" * Reggie: "No problem. Just doing my job." (Reggie's fellow pro-environmentalists also come to celebrate him.) * Male Pro-Environmentalist: "I heard you stopped a madman too!" * Reggie: "Yeah... that was a long story. He almost ruined Earth with his interdimensional conquest. That is until I stopped his plans." * Female Pro-Environmentalist: "You're really an inspiration for all us." * Reggie: "Our work to protect every single life being is not yet finished." (The townspeople starts to grab Reggie upwards in triumph.) * Townspeople: "Reggie! Reggie! Reggie! Reggie!" (A day later, Reggie walks peacefully through the same preservation area's forest with many animals surrounding him.) * Reggie (v/o): "Mother Nature, I completed your duty of cleansing your environment... Humans need to cooperate more to make this world beautiful, instead of ruining it." (A light ray coming from the sky starts to surround Reggie as he starts to raise his arms in harmony.) * Reggie (v/o): "That's what I'm doing, saving the ecosystem from future threats, be it human or interdmiensional. After all... Earth is where I belong." (The camera starts to zoom out to Earth and then a chibified silhouette of Reggie's head pops up for five seconds as he smiles with his eyes wide shut. After that, the screen fades black.) Category:Arcade